Paradise Losers: Illyria
by GODDESSGIRL3131
Summary: What if one of the fallen angels told her story.


Paradise Losers

When we were removed from Paradise, many of us were angry but none more so than Lucifer. I am Illyria and now I have become a dark angel trapped in oblivion not of my choosing. What right did God have to remove us from our home? Who says he had the right to decide these things?

My lord claims we did right by falling from grace, and I can only agree when I see the hell we are trapped in. Is this to be the punishment for questioning the decisions of our "God"? Our fall was not planned, nor was it known to us before Lucifer came before us when he was to be expelled. He told us of what was to be and we who knew what side we were on chose to fall with him.

I blame God for our imprisonment. He had no right. Because he claims to be the one true God, he believes that he can do as he pleases with no thought of consequences. My lord says we will fight our way back to Paradise, defeat God and return to our rightful home. As we prepare for war, I know that there will be many losses, however I have always been a glorious and strong fighter. There will be justice, God's blood will be spilled and I will not surrender.

Lucifer tells us of how God wronged us and how he would be a far more suitable ruler. When God created man and claimed they were created in his image, our lord knew that God no longer valued us as he had before because he gave humans something we did not have. He gave them the will to choose to believe. As angels we did not have free will though we did have knowledge. So by giving humans what we did not have God sparked Lucifer's anger and jealousy. Why should something mortal that dies so easily have more power to choose than we as angels have? Because of this my lord decided that things would be better if he were in charge rather than God and that is why we fight back against our expulsion from Paradise.

Human beings are a vicious and violent race. The things that they choose to do with what God has given them only do harm. They cannot see the beauty before them. How convenient for them that God is seemingly so forgiving. Yet for us because Lucifer simply questioned the decisions of the lord we were exiled, banished from our true home in Paradise.

Lucifer claims that the only way to get back to what is rightfully ours is to fight. I know that there will be heavy losses on both sides and yet I see the wisdom of his decision. Why should humans, who are an inferior race, get more leniency and freedom than we who are eternal and were here long before they crawled out of whatever hole they lived in? The battle will be long and hard, but if we do not fight for what is ours by right, we will be spending our eternity trapped in the fiery torments of hell and damnation.

The ones who stayed behind and sided with God do not see what I know and what Lucifer knew in an instant. God favors the humans, he has given them the Earth to rule over and make their home. We angels were not given a kingdom; we were born in Paradise and have not the will to choose anything other than what God chooses for us. If asking one question when you are not sure that the actions that are being taken are right can get you banished from all you know and punished for all eternity then what are you to do.

Angels have powers and skills more powerful than anything humans have. However humans have choice, free will, and mortality, all of which are enviable qualities. This is so because to live for eternity is not really living at all, it is actually more like an endless prison with no escape. At least in Paradise we could pretend to be happy, but now seeing the humans while we are trapped in hell we know what we are missing. God claims that Lucifer was jealous when he created humans. That is not what it is. My lord saw what would happen if the humans were given the run of things. In his concern for his brother's creation, he spoke up, only to be slapped aside like a foolish child. I see God as a petty and foolish child; eager to prove he is right no matter the consequences.

What I know is this, Angels can win, and we can take back what was stolen from us. Even if to do that we must fight against God and kill many of our brethren that is what will be done. No angel in existence has ever had my skill with the bow and arrow. The skies will rain fire, and Paradise will be consumed in angel fire before it is all over. It matters not, because Lucifer says that for us to be able to rule, we must erase what God has created and begin again. I cannot know if we will win, but I do know that I will fight with everything that I am. Lucifer is the leader we were meant to have. When he defeats God, things will be as they were meant to be.

My lord says that when he is in control, the first thing he will do is wipe out the human plague. Hell on earth and in Paradise will be released for a time, but as my lord says, "Better to rule in hell than to reign in heaven." I have to agree because even if it starts badly once the fires burn out and the lands are cleansed we can begin again.

Lucifer and I share a bond of eternal love which no man or woman could feel or understand. Even the others do not see how strong and special what we have is. Our love produced two children our daughter Sin and our son Death are both now being punished in the same way as the rest of us, which is cruel and wrong. The love that Lucifer and I share is unknowable to mere mortals for the do not possess the capacity for such a strong and beautiful love. Our lovemaking shook the walls of heaven and rained thunder down upon the earth, and from hell we make the earth quake and crack open. There is no force more powerful than our love.

Coda: I wrote my character to fit into books one and two, because those are the hell books. She is a fallen angel who believes deeply in Lucifer and his choices and believes that God had no right to cast them out just because he said he did.


End file.
